


This Just Might Work

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M'gann is a sweetheart, No proofreading we die like mne, Some of the flowers have meanings, You do the math, others don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: M'gann has always found this custom to be beautiful. She wants the team to see what she means, and perhaps know what she sees them in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very honored for you to being reading this. Let me know what you think. This was a quick, tired thing that I'm probably never gonna fix or come back to.

Giving family and friends flower crowns was a beautiful custom, was M’gann’s first thought upon learning of it. How sweet the gesture was, and the work that went into it was both simple and honoring. She simply had to show her teammates how much she loved and appreciated them, and flower crowns were just the thing! 

She had started with Wally’s first, as his was the easiest to pick the color scheme. She spent her free time picking wild dandelions and buttercups in the fields near the base. She had even snuck out towards a clearing for a chance to nab a marigold. The braiding had been the harder part, and had taken the better half of an hour before she had gotten the hang of it. The flower stems had crossed over and over into twisting loops, almost forming a loop-da-loop pattern. It was wild and free just like him, and the flowers danced in the slightest breeze. Kid Flash was like that breeze, free and wandering. Would he wear this crown when he roamed the globe?

Finding Kaldur’s was slightly harder, seeing as he was far more serious and would need a lighter color set to bring out his dark skin. M’gann had spent a few hours searching the whole town, going from lake to lake. She had managed to grab a few water lilies, a couple bundles of hawthorns, and a large basket of Japanese irises and water cress. She spent a far amount of time pondering on the design. It had to be elegant, poised, and humble. In the end, she had settled for a nice crown shape, warping the vine like stems of the iris around the base to keep it in proper form. The few pieces of red flowers were placed between the white and purple mesh, looking almost like rubies in the sunlight. Kaldur was the ruby, the much important gem who shined yet remained humble. Would he understand why she looked up to him?

Artemis was out of town for the weekend, which left M’gann with enough time to work freely without the fear of being caught. She already had the perfect idea in mind, and had went aboard the bioship, coming home an hour later with a lovely, bright green ball of grass-like leaves. She set the ball down gently on her bed, searching her room for the tools she would need. This one was going to be slightly different. She spent the better part of the day shaping the crown, creating ring after ring of braided grass into long, thin strands that hung down across the head, reaching the shoulders. M’gann purchased a bouquet of green roses, daylilies, chrysanthemums, and a few red berries. She went to work, spending most of the weekend in her room, leaving only to socialize and eat. When she had finally finished, M’gann allowed herself to relax. The beautiful roses stood out, pale and soft against the brighter grass. The chrysanthemums were directly on either side of the roses, framing them and hightlighting their beauty. The red berries had been perfectly hard, so poking a small hole to loop the strands through had been easy, if not slightly messy. The ‘beads’ hung down in a beautiful way, swaying and clicking softly with each movement that was made. This was a crown fit for a queen, one that had went against her own family for her new one. The design choices may have been bizarre to others, but it had proven to be worthy of Artemis. Would the archer approve of the flowers she had chosen and perhaps know their meanings?

Robin had been such a sweetheart with getting her supplies, that she wondered if he knew what she was up to? Perhaps it was a bit obvious, all things considered, but she couldn’t really get an abnormal read off of him. He may not know, and if so she hoped to keep it that way. She snuck the large crate of material into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She had ordered these flowers special, because no matter where she looked, she couldn’t seem to find the ones she wanted. Reaching over, M’gann lifted the lid, gently pulling out the Tacca Chantieri and placing it on the desk. The flower, also known as the ‘Bat’ flower, reminded her almost of a white martian and she stared at the decently sized organism that had decided that it would evolve into this thing over the time of Earth’s history. She tilted her head, gazing back at the crate. She lifted her hand, the items inside easily coming towards her and veering towards the desk. She sighed, and got to work. She used the bat flower as the base of the crown, wrapping some of its own long, thin ‘whiskers’ into small knots. This would be flashy, yet fitting. Outlandish, and practical. She began to drag the dahlia, tulips, and black hollyhock into her lap, her hands near leaving her project. She began adding little details, a few flower here and there. It was nearly twelve in the morning when she finished, and her eyes began watering. Stashing it away, she walked towards her bed, clothes shifting into nightwear. As she began to dream, she imagined what Robin would look like if he placed the crown upon his head. It was more of a headband really, with hollyhock dangling under, and the dahlia framing the wings of the ‘bat’ flower. She knew she had done the right design, because what was that phrase Robin loved to use? You can take the boy out of the circus, but you can’t take the circus out of the boy. Would he think about his lost family if she gave the gift? She would have to find out

 

Conner had been the one she spent the most time on period. Other than missions, she had never invested in this many hours in anything before. She picked up (with her powers of course) thorny branches, petunias, amaranths, and verbena, bringing it all back ‘home’ to make the final crown.  
She placed the branches just close enough that they were barely brushed against each other. She tied them with the amaranth's vines, letting them hang on all sides, a veil blocking what would be the face from sight. Holding the crown up, M’gann added more length, the blanket of flowers almost brushing the ground. The petunias where so beautiful, woven so gently into the mesh, almost looking like perfection. The best part had been when the verbena had cover up the top of the head, acting as a shield from the elements. She gently batted at the near cloak, the material swinging softly before stilling. She huffed, of course she’d picked the tough flowers for him. The ones that would last, just like him. She placed the crowns away, sleep pulling at her mind. She wandered if Conner would like his present. 

As it turned out, her entire team had been amazed. Even Artemis had taken to wearing her crown off missions. Batman and Uncle Jon had offered to make the flowers last much longer, and upon the cries of happiness and shouts of joy, they had nodded and acted as though they weren’t smiling internally. M’gann had loved the custom of flower giving, and now she knew that her teammates did too. And when her team was happy, that was all she ever needed. 

FIN~


End file.
